The Adventures of Team Cookie Dough
by botskey
Summary: Having Yamato as a sensei is one thing, having Shin as a brother is another. Sai is learning how to work with a team, making friends, having relationships and dealing with Shin's crazy antics. What does this all have to do with cookies? You'll have to read to find out. No yaoi. Minor language. pairings will appear later on.
1. Team Four

**It's fun to play in the world that Masashi Kishimoto has created and he gets the credit. We do not own any characters but the OCs, the cookies and less important things. Thanks for taking a peak at what we have been working on. **

The story doesn't follow anytime lines and the Uchihas are still around. No yaoi. pairings will appear later on. Starting age for the kids are thirteen.

This is a joint story by Aleka446, Cetacea-of-time and botskey. Cover art by Aleka446. We hope that you enjoy the story.

Warning! this story contains: odd sense of humor, suggested stuff, dirty mindedness, running gags and language. Read at your own risk. XD

* * *

_Team Four_

"Morning Yamato."

Yamato turned to see Kakashi walking towards him. He leaned against the wall waiting for Kakashi to catch up.

"Morning."

"Ready for the new a adventure?"

"If you want to call it that." Yamato sighed.

"We'll have to meet up later and compare notes."

"Yes. Well, see you later then."

They left and headed in different directions in the hallway. Yamato reached the room where his team was supposed to be waiting at. Yamato had received a note about them. Team four is what they were to be called. He was to start with two and the third member was to join later on. He slid the door open and saw two kids, both looked alike. He remembered now, the note said something about twins. They both had light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Aiyana?" Yamato asked.

"Hi." She said softly as she flipped her medium length hair over her shoulder. She was wearing an elbow length mesh shirt under her blue tank top and blue shorts.

"Aaden?"

He gave a nod, but didn't say anything. He had short hair but the front was longer and part of it was long enough to start covering his eyes. He was wearing a black mesh shirt under a white jacket with two blue lightning bolts on either side of the opening. Yamato realized their eyes had a different tint from each other. Aiyana's had more green and Aaden had more blue.

"Come on you two." Yamato said.

Yamato recalled hearing about the two from Iruka. Aiyana was quite like Hinata Hyūga and Aaden was serious like Neji. Interesting comparison, but he had a feeling there was more. He led them out to one of training grounds.

They spent the next couple of hours going over the basics and for them to show him what they knew and needed to work on. Their chakra controls were good but could still use improvement. After a bit, he sent them home for some rest.

* * *

Yamato headed to Ichiraku's to meet Kakashi. The night air felt cool as a breeze went by. Yamato saw Kakashi waiting as he sat down next to him, waiting for the food to come.

"So, who do you have?" he asked.

"I have the Senina twins, Aaden and Aiyana, plus a boy name Sai. I got a message that he couldn't come yet. I think he's the one I've been hearing about living with an anbu member named Shin." Yamato said.

"Shin? Yes, he's an anbu. Sai is his adoptive brother." Kakashi said.

"Ah. Who do you have?"

"I have Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." he sighed.

"Sounds like a handful."

"Yeah, it can be, but I think they'll turn out all right."

They ate in silence for a bit longer.

"You know," Kakashi started. "We should have our teams do a survival challenge together."

"Not a bad idea as long as they don't kill each other." Yamato said.

"Nah, we could put that as a rule."

"All right. I'll ask some of our friends to keep an eye on them too."

"We could have Zaji and Izuna keep tabs on them. If Itachi is around, he could help too. We'll have Shizune on standby incase anyone gets injured."

"So, do we have them start around to Kikyō Castle?"

"No, we should toss them into the forty-fourth training ground."

"You sure?"

"How about this: Izumo guards one scroll and we'll have Kotetsu guard the other. Each team would have to defeat the guards in order to get the scroll. We have them start in the afternoon and they have to be done by morning the next day. If they come back with the wrong scroll, we penalized them."

Yamato was thinking it over in his head. They hadn't even had their groups for a day and they knew their groups needed more training. Yamato still had yet to see how Sai would work in the mix with his group.

"When should we do this?"

"Tomorrow?"

"So soon? We just got the teams today!"

"Calm down. It would be good for them, besides, if they're smart about this. They could technically team up and get the scrolls together."

It clicked. It was to get them to work with others besides their groups. Not many genins pick up on that right away. Usually that happens when they get assigned to different groups when they reach chūnin or even jōnin.

"Kakashi, you're sneaky." Yamato said.

"Yep."

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow." Yamato said as he finished his food.

Kakashi gave him a nod and Yamato headed home for some much needed sleep.

* * *

(first chapter is a little short, but we promise the next one will be longer).

Authors' chatter:

Aleka: Soda! I need more soda!

Sai: *sighs* Here, I have an extra.

(Aleka tackles Sai in a hug.)

Aiyana: Nice start to the story

Cetacea: yes it is.

Sakura: Where's Botskey?

Aleka: She's on the floor muttering something about Kanky

Sakura: Who's Kanky?

Aleka: Kankuro

(Cetacea laughing)

Yamato: Is that safe?

Aleka: Probably not.

Botskey: I'm fine! Really, I am!

Emo: whatever

(Aaden nods in agreement)

Yamato: maybe Itachi put her in a genjutsu

Kakashi: that was my doing actually

Aleka: Why did you do that? We need to focus on the next chapter

Kakashi: seemed like a good idea at the time. She was talking about pulling strings

Cetacea: oh dear.

* * *

Please review.


	2. Survival Challenge

Still own nothing but the OCs and cookies.

* * *

_Survival Challenge_

Next day

Yamato headed to the academy to meet his group. He sighed when he heard them arguing. Yamato stopped halfway around the corner when he saw them.

"Stop hitting me Aaden!"

"It was with one finger, Aiyana!"

"You hit a bruise!"

"You don't have a bruise!"

"Now I do!"

"Will you two knock it off!" Zaji scolded.

"Hump!" they both said glaring at each other.

"I see that there is some fire in this group." Yamato grinned.

"Yamato sensei!"

"Calm down you two. Let's get going."

Yamato motioned for them to follow me outside. They walked a ways to the training ground. He hoped they were ready for what he was going to have them do. They reached the training ground and saw Kakashi's group there.

"Ah, Yamato. I see you brought your group." he greeted.

"Yep. I hope that your group can give mine a challenge."

"We have one in mind."

Yamato heard Aaden and Aiyana gulp.

"Wait, I have three in my group. Where is your third?" Kakashi asked.

Yamato knew he was suppose to have a group of three…

"Your third was with me."

They turned to see Izuna Uchiha walking up to us with a guy behind her. She handed Yamato a scroll when she reached them. She was named after one of famous clan member and is Sasuke's sister.

"Oohh. This looks like an interesting group." she grinned. "Oh, his name is Sai."

"Hi Sai, nice you could join us." Yamato greeted.

He gave a slight nod and glanced at everyone else.

"How about a night survival and them trying to find a specific scroll." Kakashi added.

"All right then." Yamato said.

He pulled out another scroll and tossed the two scrolls to Zaji. He gave them a huge grin before he vanished with the scrolls.

"Here are the rules you guys. Try not to kill each other. Kakashi's group has to find the scroll with the kanji for wind. My group has to find the one with fire. You will get penalized for coming back with the wrong scroll and or none at all." Yamato explained.

"We will be monitoring to make sure everyone is playing fair. Meet at the forty-fourth training grounds in two hours to start."

* * *

Two hours later

Everyone met at the forty-fourth training grounds. Kakashi opened the gates for the teams to enter. As soon as it was closed, Yamato started to keep time.

"I wonder how long before we heard some screaming." Kakashi smirked.

"Who knows?"

* * *

Team four and seven slowly walked into the training ground. The sun was barely visible from the tree branches covering the canopy. The walk was an eerie one. The bugs buzzed in either warning or welcoming sounds.

"Interesting." Sai said looking around.

"To think this is where the start of the chūnin exams is." Sakura said.

They came to a fork in the pathway.

"Which way now?" Sasuke asked.

"That way." Naruto and Sakura pointed in different directions.

Sasuke and Aaden looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders. Aiyana giggled as Naruto and Sakura argued over which way.

"If we can't agree as a whole, then each team should take a path." Sai suggested.

Everyone agreed and started to split up. Team seven took the left path and team four took the right.

* * *

The path seemed to have gone on forever. The further they went, the darker it got.

-Squish-

"Eeww…" Aiyana whined.

She tried to lift her foot up, but couldn't. Aaden and Sai moved away, looking around.

"Get me out of here!" Aiyana cried.

"Hold on, we're thinking." Aaden yelled back.

Sai pulled out his scroll and started to draw.

"No time for…" Aiyana started.

The snakes slithered out of the scroll. One wrapped around Aiyana and pulled her out of the sticky substance.

"That was quick thinking."

The three of them looked around for the voice.

"You have to think on your feet if you want to defeat me."

Aaden motioned to Sai and they disappeared into the trees. The snakes carried Aiyana into the shadows. They heard a rumble noise and water came rushing through. The snakes disappeared and Aiyana was getting carried away with the water. Aaden managed to jump to a branch in time to grab Aiyana's hand, pulling her onto the branch.

"Aaww, poor shortcake, you're soaked." Aaden grinned.

-Thunk-

"Ow."

"Don't call me shortcake!"

"Oohh this group is fighting already."

Aaden and Aiyana's hands moved so fast that Sai couldn't read them. A fireball mixed with lightning zoomed past Sai towards the beginning of the water.

-Zert-

-Thud-

"Hey! That smarts!"

They watched to their surprise as Izumo got up from the ground and dusted himself off.

"I must say I wasn't expecting that one." he chuckled. "I take it that you want this?"

He pulled out a scroll that said fire on it and waved it around taunting them.

"Yes, please." Aiyana said.

"Ah, so polite. But you'll have to fight me for it."

Izumo smirked as Aiyana gave a small sigh. Aaden was holding her by her back and suddenly gave a nod. Izumo heard a roar and muttered a curse as a lion ran towards him. By the time it exploded and splattered ink everywhere; the three had disappeared.

Suddenly, fire came at him from behind. Lightning came from his right and another ink lion from his left. Izumo leapt straight up and the three things collided, creating an explosion that was actually kind of pretty.

"Damn it," he cursed as he landed on a branch, since he sensed Aaden behind the tree. Lightning almost zapped him, but he left and landed on another one as Kotetsu burst into the clearing, a certain blond ninja right on his tail.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto screeched, pumping his fist into the air. Aiyana turned to see Sasuke, who blinked at her in surprise. They hadn't known they were to meet them there.

Aaden had run into Sakura. Literally. Her forehead had hit his nose and now they were on the ground, him clutching his nose and she rubbing her forehead.

"What was that for?" she snapped, glaring.

"What do you mean, what was that for? You ran into me!" Aaden yelled back before realizing who the girl was.

"Sorry, Sakura," he muttered, standing up and offering his hand to her.

She took it and he pulled her to her feet before dropping her hand. They turned their attention back to the battlefield.

Sai ran into Sasuke and Aiyana and they regrouped with Sakura and Aaden. Naruto was out there.

"How do we get him over here?" Sai muttered.

That question was answered a moment later, as Naruto hit the tree and landed right next to the rest of the genins.

"Great, we're all here," Sakura muttered.

Aaden couldn't help but notice how close she was sitting. 'No! We've got to be serious!' he snarled to himself. Clearing his throat, he said, "I think they're messing with us."

Everyone looked at him and Sasuke said, "Well... The scrolls are both here, and we're all grouped together. Perhaps we could team up."

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Here's the plan."

"…"

* * *

Zaji gave a chuckle as Yamato and Kakashi joined them.

"I feel almost sorry for you two. You couldn't have gotten harder teams," he told them.

"They're hard?" Yamato asked, running his hand through his hair.

"What? Frightened of a little hard work?" Kakashi teased, smiling.

"At least I don't show up late," Yamato muttered back before hearing a smacking sound.

"Ow! Aiyana!"

"I said to not call me shortcake!"

Team four had appeared below them.

"Nicknames are a term of endearment," Sai explained cautiously. "He's expressing his brotherly love for you."

"I'll pretty soon be expressing my sisterly 'love' for him if he keeps it up!" Aiyana hissed, kicking twigs away.

'They're being awfully loud,' Kakashi noticed. They were indeed, talking and breaking twigs. 'Is this on purpose?'

Izumo peeked behind the trunk of the tree. Aaden noticed and gave the signal, a sigh through his nose.

"What about that Izumo guy?" Sai immediately stated. "He needs to grow some balls. He won't even advance."

Aiyana blushed, like she knew she was going to. Izumo's vein popped out of his forehead. Sai continued to rattle on continuously. Finally, Izumo threw shuriken at them, really angry now.

Around this time, Kotetsu was sneaking up behind them. As soon as he caught hold of Aiyana, she disappeared and became a log. Aaden and Sai moved away, leaving the two men alone. As soon as they relaxed slightly, Naruto screeched, "ATTACK!"

The genin ran out, all except for Aiyana and Sai.

"You're sure this'll work?" Aiyana asked him, her hazel gaze searching his onyx one.

"It'd better. I have enough chakra left for one more. You?"

"Same. Draw your lion- thing."

He whipped out his scroll and drew it, bringing it to life. Aiyana sent a small flame onto the ink and it caught on fire. Where black used to be was now crackling orange flame. Sai sent it out and the genin cleared away.

"Nothing went wrong," Aiyana gasped before Sai collapsed. "Are you okay?" she yelped, helping her teammate sit up.

"Yeah... Just tired," he said as they watched the lion chase the now panicked shinobi around.

* * *

"That's pretty funny," Yamato admitted as, in their haste, they dropped the scrolls. Kakashi was chuckling while Naruto and Sakura scooped the scrolls up.

Finally, the two ran into a river, diminishing the lion and stopping for a break. "Nice try, but you still didn't-"

They realized that the scrolls were gone. The two teams were respectfully standing away from each other, Sasuke hold the scroll with the wind kanji and Aaden grasping the fire one.

"We did it!" Naruto cheered, throwing his arms up.

Aaden grinned at his sister. "You did good... Shortcake."

"Now that is over with, time to celebrate." Sai said.

Aaden looked over some of the scrapes he got. Aiyana was whining over another bruise forming on her leg. Naruto was bouncing up and down. Sakura gave a big grin as Sasuke shook his head. Sai rummaged in his weapons pouch and pulled out a small bag.

"What do you have there?" Aaden asked.

"Cookies." Sai said as he pulled out one.

The others looked at him with a curious look.

"Wanna a cookie?" he offered to Aiyana. "It's a snickerdoodle."

She carefully reached out and took one.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Sai offered one to the others and they took one with a nod.

"Where did you get the cookies?" Sasuke asked.

"My brother Shin made them." Sai said.

"You'll have to tell him thanks for making them." Saskura said.

Sai nodded as he offered them another cookie.

"I must say, that entire performance was impressive."

The teams looked over to see Yamato and Kakashi approaching. Zaji joined them with a sopping wet Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Anyway, it's good to see that everyone can work together. You all can have the next few days off, before your next mission." Kakashi said.

"Next task?" Naruto asked confused.

Yamato tossed each genin a small scroll.

"We'll see everyone then." Kakashi said.

The genins looked at the scrolls confused as they followed the others out. Rest was on their minds instead.

* * *

Authors' chatter:

Botskey: yea! another chapter done!

Aleka: needs more cookies.

Sai: I'll ask Shin for more.

Cetacea: mmm … Cookies.

Aiyana: They're good to munch on while thinking

Aaden: what's next?

Botskey: more fun and cookies!

Everyone: Huh?

Aleka: is she still under the genjutsu?

Yamato: doubt it.

Cetacea: you don't want to know

Botskey: *giggles*

Shin: cookies for the next chapter!

(brings in a plate of cookies)

Botskey: more writing? *gorans*

Everyone: yes, please!

* * *

Please review.


	3. Konoha Night Festival

Still own nothing but the ocs. Warning: there is some descriptive language in this chapter.

* * *

_Konoha Night Festival_

Days later

"Why do we have to go?" Aaden asked.

"It's tradition. All genins are to be there." Yamato asked. "Anyway, I'll see you three there."

He gave a wave to Aiyana, Aaden and Sai, leaving them to look over their scrolls again.

* * *

Hours later

The sun was starting to set. Yamato met Kakashi near the festival entrance. They smiled as they watched the girls slowly joining them. Sakura wore a short crimson red dress with spaghetti straps. She had her hair pulled up into a bun with white lily of the valley flowers in her hair. Aiyana walked up behind Hinata. Aiyana wore a black qipao with white lily of the valley flowers dancing along the bottom of the dress. Her hair was down with the same flowers dancing down.

Hinata wore an elegant indigo cheongsam. She had a crown of lily of the valley flowers encircling her head. Tenten was behind her wearing a dark green cheongsam and had the flowers encircling each bun. Ino came running up to the group of girls. She was wearing a sky blue strapless long dress. There were lily of the valley flowers wrapped around her ponytail.

"Don't you ladies look beautiful." Yamato smiled.

"What's with the flowers?" Kakashi asked.

"The girls agreed on which flowers to have in their hair. I just helped them by putting the flowers in."

Kakashi and Yamato turned to see a young lady with long black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a long emerald green evening gown with sort straps. There were gemstones dancing around her waist and a small red sash tied to her wrist.

"You are?" Yamato asked.

"Isadora Xipil."

"We should go." Kakashi said, as he coughed.

"Ah, yes." Yamato blushed.

Isadora laughed a little as she took the arm that Yamato offered her. They watched the girls chatter in front of them as they entered the fair. They stopped when they saw the guys all dressed up in colorful kimonos. Neji was dressed in a green kimono with a white sash. Tenten smiled when he joined her. Aaden approached Hinata in an indigo kimono with a red sash. Naruto joined Sakura, wearing a crimson kimono and an indigo sash. Choji joined Ino wearing a sky blue kimono with a white sash and munching on a bag of chips.

"Aiyana."

She looked up to find Sai in front of her wearing a black kimono with a white sash. She was a little hesitant at first to take his arm when he offered it to her.

"Yep, Tsunade was right. Things are about to get interesting." Kakashi chuckled. "I'll see you two later."

* * *

He waved to Yamato and Isadora as he walked away, silently hoping the two would get along. He disappeared in the crowed of people.

"Do you want to write a wish?" Sai asked.

"Sure." Aiyana said.

They walked over to the table where people were writing wishes on papers and tying them to strings that were connected to the floating lanterns. The lanterns added to the glow of the festival lights. Aiyana caught Aaden whispering to Hinata out of the corner of her eye. She was trying to figure out what they were laughing about. For the moment, she'll let the thought pass. She waited until Sai was done writing his wish.

"Well Aiyana, I don't know what to say."

They turned to see a girl with long blonde ringlets and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a black short sleeve button up shirt with Konoha's symbol on the pocket, black jeans and sneakers. Her forehead protector was tied loosely around her neck and a katana strapped to her back. She twirled a thin pick around her fingers.

"Hi Minako." Aiyana greeted.

"You're getting so beautiful that boys are going to want to do stuff. So, if they do something that you don't want them to, knee him where it hurts and when he bends down, poor your drink on his head, push him to the ground and kick him in the stomach till he coughs up blood! Or, if that doesn't work," She gave a mischievous smirk, "You could always let me deal with it..."

"I-I don't really think that'll be necessary with Sai..." Aiyana started.

"You can NEVER be TOO careful, Aiyana. Besides, If he touches you in a way you don't like, remember to grab his throat and don't let go until the body stops shaking!"

Minako walked up towards Sai and looked in square in the eye. Sai didn't blink, much less moved from his spot.

"If I catch you doing anything I don't approve of, or leaving her unsupervised where people could kill her, or spike her punch, I will rip out your heart, liver, and lungs and then make stew out of them inside your stomach." She said to him with pause. "Have a nice date!"

She turned on her heel and flipped her ringlets over her shoulder as she walked away.

"That was intriguing." Sai said.

"That she is." Aiyana sighed. "She didn't mean it."

"Oh yes she did!" Minako yelled.

* * *

Laughter and chatter filled the festival grounds. Aaden and Hinata were watching everyone go by as they munched on some sweet chicken on a stick. Every now and then one would lean over to the other and whisper something and the other nodded in agreement. At one point they saw Ino approaching them with Shikamaru. He was wearing a dark blue kimono with a sky blue sash.

"Looks like you two are having fun?" Ino grinned.

"Where's Choji?" Hinata asked.

"He decided he rather eat than enjoy the rest of the festival. Shikamaru was kind enough to be my escort instead." She sighed.

Sai and Aiyana joined them, with Sakura and Naruto following close behind, as they continued chatting.

"This looks like an interesting group."

They glanced over to see Sasuke escorting a girl with blue hair with white tips, pale blue eyes wearing a white qipao. Sasuke wore a white kimono with a blue sash.

"I think you're right Hoshi."

They turned the other way to see a girl with orange hair, hazel eyes wearing a creamed color qipao. Kiba was walking up next to her wearing a cream kimono with an orange sash.

"Kiba, I didn't know you were the creamsicle's escort." Aaden said.

Aiyana and Hinata were trying to hide their laughs.

"I was asked to be Nariko's escort." he said.

Nariko walked over to Hoshi. They glanced at each other with a smirk.

"I'm surprised that Aaden got to escort the princess." Hoshi cooed.

"Jealous?" he asked.

"You're not good enough for me." Hoshi glared.

-Thud-

"Stop messing with my friends."

Nariko and Hoshi jumped when Minako landed behind them.

"Oh? What are you going to do about it? Hmm?" Nariko snorted.

"Bitch please. I could take you two down with my eyes closed and a hand behind my back."

Nariko scowled at her.

"I'm surprised you two scaredy cats got an escort." Minako cooed.

"Of course we did, who wouldn't want to be our escorts." Nariko bragged.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Kiba shrugged his shoulders.

"Apparently they're not impressed."

"I see that you don't have one." Hoshi taunted.

Minako walked up to the two and leaned in.

"I don't need or want one."

"That might be a good thing." Hoshi snorted.

Minako moved swiftly and had her pick just inches from Hoshi's nose.

"You're not worth their time." Minako motioned to the guys.

"Come on Hoshi, let's go." Nariko glared at Minako.

Sasuke and Kiba reluctantly followed behind them.

Minako glanced at everyone else and grinned.

"See everyone later!" she yelled as she took off running.

"That was random." Hinata giggled. "Come on! I want to enter my name in a drawing for a stuffed animal."

* * *

Minako jumped back up into the trees. She moved from tree to tree keeping an eye on Sai and Aiyana. They stopped to talk to some more friends. Eventually the group grew as they headed towards on of the booths.

"There once was a girl with a curl right in the middle of her forehead. When she was good she was really good. When she was bad she was horrid!" she heard someone sing in her ear.

Minako unconsciously blew her curly bangs out of her face as she turned and her eyes meeting beautiful hazel ones. She kept the surprise out of her voice.

"Hello." She hasn't even heard them walk up.

"Are you spying on my brother?" his words snapped her out of her shock.

"You wish. I'm spying on MY best friends." She told him defiantly.

Just because he was handsome didn't mean he was going to mess with her.

"Riigghht. Keep telling yourself that." he replied calmly.

Minako had half a mind to end him there, but she had promised Tsunade she wouldn't kill anyone on the night of the festival… it could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

"All right, calm down! Everyone will have a chance to enter." The man at the booth called out.

The girls giggled as they wrote their names on a piece of paper and put them in a box of their choice. There was a different box for a different stuffed animal.

"Come on Aiyana, pick one." Hinata grinned as she handed her a paper and pen.

Aiyana took the paper and pen and wrote her name down. She looked over the boxes and tried to decide on which one she would like.

"This one." Sai whispered in her ear as he pointed to one box.

She gave him a sheepish grin and she dropped the paper in the box.

* * *

"So tell me about yourself Isadora?" Yamato asked.

Isadora's eyes smiled as she wrinkled her nose at him. Her lips curved slightly as she was thinking of how to respond.

"Isadora! Isadora!"

They stopped as a couple of small children ran up to them.

"Isadora, please do your fire dance!" one of the girls squealed.

"Fire dance?" Yamato asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Please Isadora?"

Two of the kids took her hands and pulled her towards the stage. They let go of her hands and sat down in front of the stage with the other kids. Isadora untied the sash from her wrist. She walked over to Yamato and draped it around his neck.

"Just hold onto it until later." she winked.

Isadora walked over to the guy in charge of the music and whispered in his ear. He gave her a nod as he changed the music. Isadora walked by the stage. She shooed the children to sit on the stage and she walked a ways from it. She used her foot and drew a huge circle in front of the stage.

"Remember, stay out of the circle!" she called to the kids.

"We will!" they called back as more gathered on the stage.

Naraku no Hana by Eiko Shimamiya filled the air. More people started to gather as Isadora picked up two small fans with a short sash tied around the base of the fans. She blew a small fire kiss towards Yamato. To his surprise it turned into smoke when it reached him. He blushed a little when he heard some of the snickering from people around him.

"Is that Isadora Xipil?"

"I heard she's from a long line of people who control fire."

"Control fire? You mean fire jutsus."

"No. They can control fire or bend it."

"Fire bending? Isn't that of legend?"

"Well, yes. But a small few still exist. Besides her family is well known for their strong fire jutsus."

"Wasn't Isadora in the anbu?"

"She was until she was in a horrible accident. Now she performs for the festival along with helping Lady Tsunade out."

Yamato tried to ignore them as he watched Isadora. She twirled the fans around her as she dance to the beat. The fans flared open on fire when she dipped down and the fans gently tapped the ground. The light streaks that surrounded her as she moved around the circle was breath taking. She let go of the fans and they flew towards the edge of the circle. When they hit the ground the fire when out.

Isadora pulled out some shrunkens and started to juggle them as they lit up with fire. The crowd grew bigger as she sent the shrunkens flying towards the crowds only to be pulled back in towards her.

"That's so cool!"

Isadora glanced and smirked at how Yamato watching her. She danced towards him and took his hand pulling him into the circle. He raised an eyebrow at her, but followed her lead as they danced around the circle with small fireballs moved around them.

"Go Yamato!"

She led him back to the edge of the circle. When they reached the edge, she let go of him only to slowly take the sash away from his shoulders as it started to light up. Yamato took a step back and blushed at some of the whistles and cheers. Isadora smiled as she took both ends of the sash and spun in a circle. She disappeared in a flash of fire, only to appear on stage behind the kids. The audience broke out in cheers. She gave a bow before she jumped off of the stage.

"That was impressive." Yamato said as Isadora joined him.

"Thanks. So what's next?"

* * *

"I was wondering if I was going to run into you."

Sai and Aiyana turned to a guy with gray hair, hazel eyes wearing a yellow shirt and black pants approaching them. Aaden joined them with Sakura instead of Hinata.

"Oh, hi Shin." Sai said.

"Who's your friends?"

Sai gave a small smile as he introduced his teammates to Shin.

"Sai, she's a pretty one. You'll have to keep her." Shin teased.

Aiyana turned away blushing.

"I don't think so!"

Minako jumped down from the tree and sneered at Shin.

"Whoa, Miai, it's alright. I was just joking." Shin smirked as his eyes met hers.

"My name is Minako, not Miai." She growled at him.

"Whatever Miai."

Shin took off before Minako could react.

"That was interesting." Aaden chuckled.

"What does that mean?" Minako looked at the others.

"Miai means beautiful love." Aaden said.

Her eyes grew wide in shock but she quickly kept her composure as she swung at Aaden, trying to hide her blush. Aaden ducked.

"We'll see you later." Aaden said.

Sakura took Aaden's arm as they turned to leave the others. Sai glanced at Aiyana as they watched Minako turn away and disappeared into the crowd.

"So if Aaden is walking around with Sakura now, who is with Hinata?" Sai asked.

"Probably Naruto then."

* * *

By the end of the night the festival started to wind down. The drawing was over for the stuffed animals. Sai and Aiyana met up with everyone near the exit of the festival. Not all of the girls got a stuffed animal. Tenten got a panda, Hinata got an orange fox, Aiyana a black cat, Sakura an eagle, and Minako got a gray bunny with a yellow ribbon.

"How did I get this! I didn't put my name in the drawing!" she scowled holding up the bunny.

"Don't worry about it." Aiyana smiled.

Minako gave Aiyana a funny look, but shook her head.

"It looks like everyone had fun." Yamato greeted as he and Isadora joined the group.

Between the snickering and nods, he shook his head.

"Everyone go and get some rest." he said as he waved off the kids.

They all said goodnight to him as they left.

"Come on and walk me home." Isadora whispered in his ear.

"I would be honored."

Isadora took his arm as she held on to a teddy bear with the other.

* * *

(If anyone caught it, we did give a nod to Avatar).

Authors' Chatter:

Cetacea: I'm gonna miss Aleka, when's her funeral?

Botskey: she's not dead yet!

Aiyana: she went to find some cookies.

Aaden: I thought she was hiding from Darth Vader?

Sai: Come to the dark side, we have cookies

(Aleka runs by)

Aleka: my cookies!

(Blue blurs goes by)

Botskey: was that the cookie monster?

Cetacea: think so. What's he doing here?

Aaden: trying to get cookies from Aleka

Aiyana: cookie monster will lose.

Yamato: I'd like to see that.

Sai: so what's in the next chapter?

Botskey: you'll have to wait and find out

* * *

Please review.


	4. Party at the Hyūga's

Still own nothing but the ocs and cookies.

* * *

_Party at the Hyūga's_

The kids ran off into the dark, laughing and chatting away. They took off in different directions, heading back to their houses to change and grab their bags. They started to join back up with each other as they head to the Hyūga manor for a sleepover.

"Lighten up Sai, this will be fun." Shin said.

"Why are you coming with?" Sai asked.

"I was invited too." he grinned.

They walked a little more and caught up to Aiyana, Aaden and … Minako.

"Ah, we meet again Miai." Shin cooed at her.

Minako turned her head away from him.

"What do you have there Shin?" Aiyana asked, pointing to the second bag Shin was caring.

"Treats."

Sai was relieved when more joined up with them. He noticed that Aiyana was carrying the stuffed cat with her that she won earlier. It was a medium sized floppy cat. At first glance one would mistaken it for a bunny, except that it had short ears and a long tail.

The girls were giggling about something. Neji and Hinata greeted everyone by the manor gates. Everyone followed them through the main part of the manor towards the backside of it. The girls went into a room to the left of the living room and the boys to the right.

"I'm so glad everyone could come." Hinata smiled.

The girls dropped their stuff on the floor and found a spot to sit in the room. There were a couple of futons, love seats and a couch. Ino put a box that she was caring on the table. Sakura and Hinata had their stuffed animals with them too. Mianko flopped down on one of the love seats.

"Aiyana, what did you name your cat?" Sakura asked.

"Toryō." she said. "How about you?"

"Sora."

"Hinata what did you name your fox?"

Hinata picked up the orange fox and looked it over.

"Kura."

"Cool."

"Tenten, come over here and let me do something with your hair." Ino called out.

Tenten headed over and sat in the chair by the table as Ino rummaged through her box.

* * *

"Neji! Thanks for having us over." Naruto grinned.

"No problem. Its not like we do this often."

"True."

The room the boys were in was set up identical to the girls, but there was an extra futon because there were more guys.

"And to think the girls are not that far from us." Lee said excitedly.

"I brought a video game!" Kiba yelled out as he pulled out the video game.

"Which one?"

"Worms Armageddon."

"This is going to be funny."

"Shino brought a card game." Kiba said. "Munchkin, I think."

* * *

"To think the guys are here too." Ino cooed.

She was working on curling Tenten's hair.

"So?" Minako snorted.

"Just because you're not interested right now, doesn't mean that the rest of us shouldn't be." Sakura teased.

"Hmp." Minako snorted.

"That's a good look for you Tenten." Aiyana said.

"Thanks."

Tenten shook her hair and the curls bounced around.

"Minako … you're next." Ino called out.

"No."

"Come on, could be fun." Aiyana coaxed.

"Are you being a bad influence?"

"Nope, just a good one."

Minako gave in and traded spots with Tenten.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that Shin notices you." Ino said.

"What?"

"We know he has a thing for you." Tenten agreed.

Minako groaned. Ino had grabbed a straightening iron and was working on Minako's curls.

"Aw, come on. I think he's around your age." Ino went on.

"Well, think of it. Lee, Neji and I are fourteen. You're fifteen and Shin is the oldest one here and he's sixteen. Everyone else is thirteen." Tenten pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I have to like him." Minako growled.

"Not yet."

Minako sighed as Ino worked on her hair.

"Come over here Aiyana, I want to style your hair." Tenten called to her.

"Anyone got a camera?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

* * *

"What did you bring Shin?" Shikamaru asked.

"Cookies and mochi." he grinned.

"What kind of cookies?"

"There's a variety."

Shin walked out to the living room and set the box down on the coffee table and opened it, pulling out different trays of cookies and mochi. Choji glanced over the goodies and grabbed a cookie. Naruto and Kiba hooked up the game council and put a game in. Shino and Shikamaru set up the card table and grabbed some chairs. Neji and Lee went to the kitchen to grab drinks. Sai flopped down on one of the couches and Aaden sat on the floor. Kiba handed a game controller to Aaden and Naruto. Lee joined them when he got back from the kitchen. Worms Armageddon lit up the screen.

"_A donkey, a donkey. My kingdom for a donkey!"_

"_You traitor!"_

"_I do believe you are loosing"_

"_You fool!"_

"_Take cover!"_

_Boom!_

"_Sayonara!"_

"_Just you wait!"_

* * *

"What in the world is going on out there?" Ino asked.

"Maybe they're playing a video game." Hinata said.

_Knock knock_

Hinata went over and opened the door.

"Hey, do you guys want to join us? Shin asked.

He glanced around the room and saw Minako. He gave a wide smile as he cleared his throat.

"Miai, you look beautiful tonight."

She glared at him, only to cause his smile to grow.

* * *

"Get back here!"

They guys glanced up in time to see Shin running through the living room and out through the patio door laughing as Minako chased after him.

"Don't ask." Aiyana smiled.

"Looks like you girls are having fun." Neji said.

The rest of the guys glanced over and saw Tenten and Aiyana with curly hair, Sakura had her hair braided into pigtails. Aiyana sat on the couch near Sai to watch the video game. Tenten headed over to see what game Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Aaden were playing. Soon she and Sakura had joined them playing the game.

"Now open the door and see if there is a monster…" Shikamaru explained.

* * *

Hour later

Kiba had won two rounds of Worms and Lee did a victory dance when he won one round. Sakura won a round of Munchkin, as did Shikamaru. Minako came back inside and joined everyone again scowling with Shin following behind her. He had a huge grin on his face as he rubbed the back of his head. Ino was looking through the movie collections. She pulled out three dvds and handed them to Neji. He shook his head as Kiba turned off the game and put a dvd in.

"_Pervert!"_

"_He's got the mark of the vespa woman!"_

"_He swung the bat…"_

Choji and Ino joined Sai and Aiyana on the couch, causing Aiyana to sit closer to Sai. Sai wasn't use to having a girl this close to him as he tried to keep his composure and not blush. Aaden, Sakura, Kiba and Tenten sat on the other couch. Everyone else found a spot on the floor. The first dvd ended and Neji put the second one in.

"_I'm not dead yet!"_

"_Well, I got better!"_

"_We are the knights who say Ni!"_

"_It's just a flesh wound!"_

The room was filled with giggles and every now and then one would get up for a snack or drink. Aaden fidget a little and Sakura looked at him.

"Anything wrong Aaden?" she asked.

"Nootthhiing!"

Neji switched out the dvd for the last one Ino handed him. He glanced around and was surprised to see everyone still awake.

"_Left cheek! Left cheek! Left cheek!"_

"_You can call us 'Autobots' for short."_

"_Brawl incoming! Formations!"_

By the time the last movie was over, Aiyana had fallen asleep and was leaning against Sai. He wasn't sure if he should touch her and wake her. He glanced over and saw Aaden in the same situation with Sakura. Tenten gently shook Sakura and Aiyana awake. They slowly got up and followed them into the room for some sleep. Aiyana gave Sai a faint smile before she disappeared behind the other girls.

* * *

Next day

Aiyana woke up the next morning to smelling something sweet in the air. She slowly sat up, holding onto Toryō. She slowly got up with some of the girls and headed into the kitchen. They found some of the guys that were awake and eating breakfast. Tenten was trying not to laugh at the sight. The guys were wearing a-shirts and boxers. Shin and Neji were cooking breakfast.

"Good morning ladies! Come and have some brunch." Lee greeted.

The other guys glared at him.

"What time is it?" Aiyana asked as she yawned.

"Noon-ish, I think." Neji said.

They wandered over to counter to see what they made. Anpan, tamagoyaki, waffles and cinnamon buns were there. Tenten grabbed a plate and handed one to Aiyana.

"Something smells good in here."

Shin glanced over to see Minako standing in the doorway rubbing her eyes. His jaw dropped open and he quickly closed it again. She was wearing a yellow tshirt and black shorts. He slowly walked over to her but kept a few feet away, just incase.

"Good morning Miai. I hope you slept well. Would you like something sweet?"

-Thunk-

"Ow, Miai. You're not suppose to hit the cook on the head." Shin whimpered.

"Sorry." she muttered. "I thought you were being perverted."

He handed her a plate that she reluctantly took and went to fill it with food.

"Nice legs, by the way." he grinned.

He barely ducked in time from her punch as she tried to hold onto her plate. Everyone else tried to hard not to laugh as they watched them. It wasn't long before everyone was up and moving and getting their fill of food. Minako disappeared from the group.

"Bye everyone." she called out when she reentered.

She had changed and had her bag in her hands.

"Leaving already?" Hinata asked.

"Sorry Hinata. I have to report to Lady Tsunade soon. I'm hoping to drop off my stuff at home. Thanks for having me over."

"See you later."

Everyone waved goodbye as she left.

* * *

(We don't own: Munchkin, Worms Armageddon, FLCL (fooly cooly), Monty Python and the Holy Grail or Transformers.)

Authors' Chatter:

Aiyana: that was fun.

Cetacea: that's good.

Tsukiko: HI!

Sai: who are you?

Tsukiko: I'm Tsukiko! I'm in a different story but Cetacea told me to come and hang out here for a bit.

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Tsukiko: Pineapple!

(hugs Shikamaru)

Shikamaru: am not!

Tsukiko: whatever.

(opens a copy of Icha Icha)

Sai: how can you read that?

Tsukiko: easily, open the book and read the words.

Aaden: you're as bad as Kakashi.

Tsukiko: Thank you! Who do think I got the book from?

Aleka: and to think she's Botskey's alter ego.

Botskey: sshh… don't tell anyone.

Cetacea: too late.

* * *

Please review.


	5. Their First Date

Still own nothing but the ocs and cookies. This chapter is about Shin and Minako and is from their point of views.

* * *

_Their First Date_

(Shin's pov)

_Knock, Knock._

I looked out the window to see Miai standing outside my door, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Watch and learn." I told my little brother. "This is how a Master does it."

I opened the door to greet Minako.

"Hey Miai. Couldn't stay away?" I asked with a smirk.

"Right." She said, rolling her eyes. "And I found out what that means, so you better knock it off. I've got some mission scrolls." She told me professionally.

"Oh, Miai! Why must you deny our love?" I asked dramatically.

"Because it's not there. Now take the dang scrolls." I reached out, making sure to brush my fingers against hers as I took it.

"Goodbye kiss?" I asked, leaning forward.

She reached into her back, I assume for some lip gloss or something, and stuffed the cupcake in her hand into my face. I hastily wiped the cupcake off.

"Bye Miai!" I called to her.

Sai was raising an eyebrow as I turned around. "Was I learning how to pick up girls or how to get frosting up my nose?"

"Yum." I said, licking my upper lip. "Chocolate."

* * *

Later on

I walk up to where I'm supposed to meet my partner for the mission. It was a simple mission, we simply go meet an informant to get the coordinates of an important scroll and learn the secret word so that they know to give us the scroll. I don't even know why I need a partner for it.

I saw Minako.

'She's my partner?' I ask myself, and silently thank Lady Hokage.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together." I told her as I walked up behind her.

She turned around.

"Really? I'd put F and U together. Now, let's just get this over with, because if I have to see your face any longer than necessary I'll do something I would regret later."

"Like what?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Like kill you." She said.

I smirked at her. "You would regret killing me?"

"Yes, I'd regret it because of all the paperwork I'd have to fill out afterwards to blame it on a rogue ninja."

* * *

(Minako's pov)

We reached the edge of Konoha, hoping to see our informant.

"When will our informant be here?" I asked Shin, not having a watch.

"I know what we can do while we wait..." he said, moving to put an arm around my shoulders.

"Touch me and die."

He smirked. "You couldn't kill me."

And before he had time to blink he had a katana pointed at his throat.

"Guess again, pretty boy."

And despite the situation, he couldn't help but state... "I knew you thought I was pretty."

We heard some footsteps and I lowered my katana as our informant came into view.

"Finally! What the hell took you so long to get here?"

The informant sighed, used to my criticism.

"The word is cookies." He told me.

"Okay. Got it, Shin?" I asked.

"Seriously? Cookies?"

I scowled, he could at least be professional during a mission.

"Yes, cookies. Let's go."

"Say, Minako, how about after this we..."

"Stop right there, I'm not doing anything with you."

He frowned.

"Let's go then." he said, and we ran in silence. We headed to the next location to find the guy with our scroll.

* * *

After we got there, we saw the man with the scroll. As we walked to him, however, I sensed other chakra presences behind us.

"DUCK!" I yelled.

We narrowly dodged the kunai that were thrown. Taking them down was easy, though in the process the scroll keeper was killed, we took the scroll and went back to Lady Hokage.

"Good job." she told us.

"Now, Shin, get to work on this immediately."

She handed him the scroll, and he showed me.

"Pumpkin Chocolate Chip Cookies?" He asked skeptically. "I have enough on my plate with Sai wanting snicker doodles, Lady Hokage…"

She glared at him, and he quickly retracted his statement.

"But, of course, I always have time to make cookies for my lovely Hokage."

I shook my head. What a sissy.

* * *

Authors' chatter:

Minako: all that for a cookie recipe!

Aiyana: mmm... cookies.

Botskey: I think Cetacea had fun writing this chapter.

Aleka: of course she did.

Cetacea: Shin are you done making cookies yet?

(Shin comes out wearing an apron and some flour on his face)

Shin: almost.

Tsukiko: Shin are you trying to be edible?

Shin: not for you.

(He glances at Minako)

Minako: whatever Dough boy.

Cetacea: next chapter then?

Botskey: Aleka! your turn!

* * *

Please review.


	6. Who Said Nights Were Boring?

'Sup fellow fanfictioners!

Aleka here.

Sorry it took so long, I'm kinda... Y'know, busy... Heh...

Well, enjoy the next chapter of The Adventures of Team Cookie Dough!

We own nothing but the OCs, cookies, and the occasional cupcake.

Events taken from my actual life. Or made up :P

* * *

_~Who Said Nights Were Boring?~_

Aaden and Aiyana were sopping wet. They tried to rub the bone-chilling numbness out of their arms with their fingers, but nothing happened.

"Y-Y-Yamato-sensei has a r-really cool j-jutsu," Aiyana managed to say through her teeth chattering.

"Sh-Shut up! It d-doesn't m-m-matter, I'm freezing," Aaden replied, before noticing someone standing on their front lawn.

Aiyana followed his gaze. "Oh, no," she groaned.

"Oh yes."

"AHHHH! YOU TWO!"

An eighteen-year-old girl threw her arms around them and crushed the air out of them. The twins exchanged a pained glance as she dropped them. "How're my little gumdrops?!"

Aaden's look went cold at her chosen nickname for them. "Fine, Razi."

"Oh, don't be such a sour puss!" she chided, tapping his nose lightly. 'Someone help us,' Aiyana begged silently.

"Razi," said a bored, contemplating voice. A girl who looked a lot like Razi, with the same red-brown hair and hazel eyes, came up behind her.

'Oh, great. It's our third favorite cousin,' Aiyana thought sarcastically before giving a polite smile. "Uthi. When'd you get here?"

"More importantly, when are you gonna leave?" grumbled Aaden. He was hit over the head by his twin.

Uthi sneered at them. "What does it matter? And you, girl, I'm staying in your room. Put your crap away where I can't see it."

Then the nineteen-year-old turned on her heel and left.

"Hehehe," giggled Razi. "She's a little mad. We were traveling and decided to stop here for a little bit."

"Is Koro here?" asked Aiyana eagerly, hoping to see the only one of her cousins they could stand.

"Neh. He had to study."

"Oh. Well... See you at dinner!"

Then they remembered; they were dripping wet. The cold had faded, but it didn't make their situation any better.

"Oh, man," groaned Aaden as Razi disappeared around the corner, leaving them alone and unable to enter the house.

* * *

Minako jumped through the window.

"Hide me!" she cried before her feet clashed with someone's ribs.

"Oof," grunted a girl who was much older than Aiyana. The blond stood up, one eyebrow raised as she surveyed the person laying on the floor.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Who... Am I?! Who the hell are you?! Jumping in here like a maniac, and not to mention I hafta share a room with a little kid-"

Minako lost interest and disappeared out the window again before noticing Aaden and Aiyana, arguing over who would risk getting in trouble to go get them some towels.

"Hide me!" she cried again, throwing herself behind Aiyana and cowering there.

The thirteen-year-old, who was now used to her friend's antics, asked, "Why?"

"I just saw Shin, and he had a... Had a... ROMANTIC ADVICE BOOK!"

A nervous giggle. "You make it sound like the end of the world."

"It's the end of mine," Minako protested.

"Um... Do I dare ask why?"

"Because he'll follow the advice and I'll have to reject him EVERY. FIVE. MINUTES."

Aaden interrupted with, "That's nice. Now, will you go get us some towels?"

The curly-haired blond turned to him, eyes narrowed. "Get them yourself."

"I'd get in trouble," he replied.

"You're a sissy."

"I know. You only tell me every day."

She shot him a look before going inside. A few minutes later, she came back with towels. Tossing one to Aiyana, she disdainfully dropped Aaden's onto a chair.

"Now c'mon. I have to hide. And maybe kick that one girl out of your room, Girlie."

Her hazel gaze widened and clashed with Aaden's for a fraction of a second before she ran up the stairs to her room.

Uthi was throwing Toryō into the closet, along with most of her stuff. "You're such a kid," she said as Aiyana picked the stuffed kitten up out of the mess. Minako watched, practically steaming at the ears.

"Oh, great. It's you," muttered Uthi sarcastically. "Why don't you go out and play, or maybe kick someone else's ribs?"

"Bitc-"

Aiyana elbowed her in the ribs. Hard.

"Care to finish that?" Uthi said with killer intent as Minako grit her teeth.

"No, I don't think that's necessary," Aiyana said with a forced smile and a bow before grabbing Minako's wrist and dragging her off.

"I could've taken her down!"

Aiyana assured her that it was fine; they dealt with them every year. The blond seemed incredulous, but let it go...

This time.

* * *

"Here we go!"

A bowl of ramen was set in from of each of them.

"Thank you," said Aaden when his bowl was set in front of him. Aiyana, Minako, and Razi did the same, but not the rest of them.

Dinner was filled with laughter and voices.

"So, Minako," said the twin's mother, "Aiyana says there's a boy. Who is he?"

Aiyana kept her gaze on her food, knowing if she looked over she'd get caught by Minako's glare.

"There's a sissy boy who likes me," the blond said.

"Oh. Well, that's nice," the woman replied, clearly wondering what in the world was going on as she watched her daughter keep her gaze on her food intently.

* * *

"Aiyana, get the hell OUT!"

"Nooooo!"

"It's, like, one in the morning! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Uthi's being mean!" Aiyana pouted.

"What else is new?" Aaden asked. She had switched from pouting to the puppy-dog eyes. Aaden felt his will being plucked from him before snapping.

"Alright, alright! One of these days, I'm going to find an antidote to those eyes," he told her as she happily crawled on the bed next to him and pulled the covers over their heads.

"It's impossible. Sorry," she said as someone ran in and landed on both of them.

"It's alright, Aiyana! I'll save you!"

"Minako-?!"

Aaden was smushed by her and his face was planted into the pillow as the two girls started laughing their butts off.

"Gotcha!" gasped Minako.

"WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Aaden yelled, losing his composure.

"Shh," whispered Aiyana. "You'll wake Mom and Dad! She's here to do what we always do. Sneak out!"

* * *

After about forty-five minutes of talking and giggling (most of the latter done by Aiyana), they went to head inside the front door, maybe to grab some ice cream from the kitchen.

Well, their plans were interrupted when Minako stepped on a nail. She cried out as it punctured her foot, but didn't fall.

"Are you alright?!" yelped the thirteen-year-old girl, covering her mouth with both hands.

"I'm fine," Minako said through gritted teeth.

"No you're not," Aaden pointed out. "You're gonna get an infection if you don't get it treated."

That drove the blond down in thought.

"Okay. What's the plan?"

* * *

"I don't see why I have to be the one who gets to go to the bathroom," Aiyana hissed into the speaker of the walkie-talkie.

"Just do it and shut up!" Aaden snapped, fed up with her complaints.

"Hmph."

Minako was sitting down and Aaden was squatting outside his parent's window. Aiyana had snuck through the front door and was slowly making her way into her parent's bathroom, where the rubbing alcohol was.

Their father gave a loud snore and rolled over, making her nearly jump out of her skin. "Keep going," Aaden breathed. She got into the bathroom and got the large bottle, silently cursing the fact that none of them where medical ninja.

She went back out and her father snored before rumbling, "Push it. Push it good!" Then he let out a big one.

Let's just say that Aiyana wasted no time getting out of that room, choking and gagging.

"Da-dang, Dad," she gasped, still holding her nose.

Well... The prize had been gotten at a price.

"Nice job, Shortcake. Now bring it out here."

She was about to snap back when she heard a sound. Hazel gaze widening, she grabbed the device and said, "There's someone in the house!"

"Really? Dang. Do you think that they'll steal anything?"

"Help me you idiot!"

He slipped through his parent's window and his mother rolled over and hit him on the face lightly. He nearly fell. "What... Are you doing?"

'Ooohh, crap!'

"Did you think... You could just waltz in here and eat the last of the treats?! Well, think again!"

Then, to Aaden's utter horror, she got out of bed. 'She sleepwalks?!' he thought as the woman swayed before toppling over. He dodged and she landed halfway out the window.

"Aaden! I'm getting scared!" Aiyana's voice had erupted from the walkie-talkie.

He glanced at his mother, decided she was alright there, and headed out.

As soon as he headed out to the hallway, he heard it, too.

It was coming from downstairs. He could barely make out a figure and put his hands together. A bolt of lightning raced down there and hit them squarely in the back.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Aiyana screamed as the 'thief' did, because she recognized the voice.

Uthi stood up, her hair sticking up from the electricity.

"I'll kill you!" she shouted, trying to decide which one to murder first.

The twin's father woke up too, "You brats!", "Shortcake, what the hell?!", and "We thought you were a thief!"

Then he rolled right back over. 'I'll have a talk with my wife tomorrow.'

* * *

By morning, all had returned to normal. Razi and Uthi headed out soon before Aaden, Aiyana, and Minako came down for breakfast.

As soon as the more distant family members were rushed out the door, their mother went back to the sink.

"So," she said as they sat down and started shoveling food into their mouths, "did you have fun last night?"

They all looked up at the same time before glancing at Minako's foot.

"Last night?" gulped Aiyana. The woman nodded.

"Um... Yeah."

* * *

Oh, you thought it was OVER?!

...

It is.

Authors' Chatter:

Minako: that nail hurt!

Shin: aaww poor baby. Need a kiss to make it better?

-smack-

Botskey: No fighting in here!

Cetacea: aaww, let them. We can watch.

Aleka: Bets anyone?

Cetacea and Botskey: Minako will win.

Shin: no one is going to cheer for me?

Aleka: maybe next time.

Aiyana: what's next?

Botskey: maybe a chapter about Yamato?

Aaden: our fearless leader!

Sai: he's fearless?

* * *

Please review.


	7. Nicknames and Siblings

Still own nothing but the ocs and cookies.

Aleka and Cetacea (Theta) are my partners in crime in this fun story. Much wouldn't have been done without them - Key

* * *

_Nicknames and Siblings_

(Yamato pov)

Months later

"Yama…"

The voice was beautiful but familiar. I rolled over and tried to stay asleep. I heard some noise in the kitchen. I figured Kakashi was here and looking for breakfast. I didn't fully register the soft knock when the door opened to my room.

"Yama…"

I felt someone shake me and I reacted. The covers flew off and I pinned the person underneath me to the bed.

"YAMATO!"

I looked down. Black hair and green eyes met my sight.

"Isa…Isadora. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"It was my day off and I thought I would come and spend the day with you." she panted out.

"Oh, um. I do have to work with my team today, but you're more than welcome to come with." I offered. I rested my weight to the back of my legs as I sat up.

"Yama… could you please…" she started.

I glanced back down and realized the position we were in. I moved and sat on the edge of the bed. I watched as she got up and head to the door.

"You know…" she glanced back with a smirk. "You look good with very little on. There's something about a guy in boxers that is sexy."

I felt my face flush as she closed the door behind her. I left my room after I got dressed. I found Isadora sitting at the table munching on an anpan. I sat down at the table and she pushed a bag towards me.

"Breakfast." she said without looking at me.

I watched as she got up and was able to take in the full view. Isadora wore a short blue tank top, showing off her mid section and black capris. She had an anbu tattoo on her arm. As she turned away, I saw something shiny in her hair. She had her hair up in a bun with a necklace wrapped around it and partly hanging down. It looked like there was a charm hanging from it. She turned back around and I saw that she was wearing a belly chain around her waist as she sat down.

"Something has your attention."

I slowly glanced up to briefly catch that she was wearing a necklace around her neck too. Her bangs were starting to hide her smiling eyes.

"I noticed you're wearing some nice jewelry." I managed to get out.

"Ah." she smirked. "I've got a few shiny things."

She giggled as she turned her head.

"It's a tear drop charm with four different blue gems and…"

She stood up and gave her hips a slight wiggle.

"I have the same charm on this chain."

The charm barely hid her belly button.

"And this one has two charms."

She pulled her necklace away from her chest to show off two circles. One had the land of fire symbol and the other looked like a tear shaped flame.

"So, um… how did you get in?" I asked.

"Oh, Scarecrow told me how to."

"Scarecrow?"

"Yep."

"Shall we go then?" I asked as I got up.

"Sure."

Isadora got up and pulled on a black short sleeved shirt with blue flames along the bottom of it. We left my place and headed to the training grounds.

* * *

Kakashi and I have been having our teams doing some joint training, besides their own training. Isadora was watching one of the joint trainings. We were having the kids work on walking up the sides of the trees.

"Come on Shortcake!"

"Don't call me that Emo!"

We watched as Aiyana and Aaden argued. It wasn't long before the others were picking on each other.

"Hey Cherry! Where are you?" Aaden called out.

"On the branch, Ash. Where are you?"

"Near Fox."

-Thud-

"Never mind."

"Ne! That hurt."

Naruto had fallen down. He got up to see the others looking at him with smirks on their faces.

"Quit laughing at me Cherry! You too Sauce!" Naruto yelled at his teammates.

We made both teams work on walking up and down the trees along with moving from branch to branch. Kakashi and I sat on the ground next to Isadora.

"Careful Blossom!" Sai called out to Aiyana right before the branch gave away.

He managed to catch her arm as she fell and swung her to a different branch.

"Thanks Ink."

I leaned over to Kakashi.

"What's with the nicknames?"

"No idea, but just go with it."

We heard some people coming and glance over to see who it was. Izuna and Minako were chatting away. Itachi, Shin and Kotetsu were behind them. Each of them was caring a bag.

"Lunch!" Izuna called out.

"Food!"

We hear a couple of thuds as the kids dropped down and ran over. Izuna, Isadora and Kotetsu were handing out trays of food along with drinks.

"Hi Miai." Shin greeted.

"Go away Dough Boy." she growled.

"Oohh, someone is an Ice Queen." Kotetsu snickered.

"Whatever Iron Head."

"Minako, just ignore them." Izuna grinned.

Itachi couldn't help laughing at them as Izuna elbowed him in the ribs.

"What are you laughing at Weasel?" Minako sneered.

Isadora leaned into me trying to stifle her laughs as Kakashi shook his head. Everyone else had smiles on their faces while eating. Kakashi tapped my shoulder and pointed to Izuna, Itachi and Kotetsu. They were huddled together and talking about something. Kotetsu got up and whispered something in Kakashi's ear. I raised an eyebrow at him when Kotetsu left.

"You'll find out after lunch."

"Hey Ink! Give Shortcake some more cookies, then maybe she'll grow instead of shrink!" Aaden yelled.

"Whatever Emo." Aiyana growled at him.

* * *

After lunch was cleaned up and everyone had a chance to let their stomachs settled. We were about to get started with more training when we saw two girls approaching.

"Oh great." Aaden muttered.

"Hi Sasuke." Hoshi cooed, as she walked by.

"Hn."

"Well, if it isn't Creamsicle and Blueberry." Minako smirked.

Both girls flinched slightly when they saw her.

"Is there something that we can help you with?" Kakashi asked them.

Nariko walked up to me and handed me a scroll.

"Lady Tsunade asked if we could deliver this." she said.

"Thank you and you both can be on your way then." I said sternly.

After they were gone, I realized Izuna, Itachi and Kotetsu had vanished. Kakashi got the kids attention and was having them start practicing tree walking again. The kids sighed as they headed towards the trees.

Right then, chaos broke loose and both teams went running. Aaden was stuck in a genjutsu and was chasing Sakura around professing his love to her. Aiyana was stuck in another genjutsu and was crying over how Sai didn't give her any cookies. Sai was trying to clam her down. We could tell Naruto was in another as he was going around trying to find a toad sage.

Kakashi, Isadora, Shin, Minako and I had tears streaming down their faces from laughing too hard. Isadora pulled out a camera and started to take pictures. Sai, Sasuke and Sakura were chasing the others around at one point, trying to break them out of the genjutsus. They managed to get Aiyana out of one but as soon as that happened, Sai got trapped in one. He sat down and was trying to figure out if a blossom would like him and started to draw a cookie.

Naruto and Aaden were free of their genjutsus but Sakura and Sasuke were trapped in one. Sakura was trying to have Aaden dance with her. Sasuke was rambling about being compared to his siblings.

Eventually they were released from the genjutsus. Kakashi and I didn't have to calm control to tell them what happened. Isadora told us to wait until she got the pictures developed to explain all of the genjutsu chaos.

We got both teams to focus back on to their training. After a few hours of thuds and laughter, we called it quits for the day.

"I guess that's enough for today." I said. "Everyone go and get some rest."

Sasuke followed Itachi and Izuna. They started to tease him about the genjutsu and he growled at them.

"Quit being such a sauce." Izuna teased.

"Don't call me that!"

"Saucy Sasuke!" she taunted.

She laughed as he took off chasing her. We followed the group for a bit until everyone started to head off in different directions.

* * *

I could faintly hear Izuna's laughter echoing off of the buildings. I felt something brush against my fingers. I tried to grab it when it brushed by again. I glanced down to see the smirk on Isadora's face.

"Having fun teasing me?" I coaxed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She tried to give me a sweet smile as she brushed her fingers against mine again. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into me.

"You didn't think I would catch you, now did you?" I whispered in her ear.

-Poof-

"Nope."

I looked up to see her on the rooftop giving me a sly grin.

"Better luck next time Yama."

With a giggle, she disappeared. I sighed as I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked home. It was quiet the rest of the way home. I heard a soft laughter when I reached my home.

"Took you long enough Yama. I thought you would have given chase."

I glanced up to see Isadora peeking over the edge of the roof.

"You didn't seem like the kind that would like someone chasing them." I said.

"Depends on who's the pursuer."

I joined her on the rooftop and saw that she had a bag in her hands. I tilted my head as a glanced at her.

"Join me for dinner Yama?"

She held up the bag and gave me a wide smile.

"I would like that, very much."

I sat down next to her as she handed me a bag. It was a nice way to end the day.

* * *

Authors' Chatter:

Aleka: yea! Another chapter done.

Tsukiko: mmm… boxers.

Cetacea: oh dear.

Botskey: hey, don't look at me.

Aiyana: that tree walking exercise hurt.

Sai: Yamato seemed to have a good day.

(Yamato blushes)

Aleka: yes, he did.

Aaden: what's next?

Botskey: you'll just have to wait and find out.

* * *

Please review.


	8. What a Mess

Heya, peeps! Aleka (446) here. :3

Sorry for the long wait… I had trouble with this chapter, but Theta (McBride) helped me. :D THANKS THETA! XD

This is written by both of us, going back and forth on dA. :3

Enjoy!

* * *

_What a Mess_

"You want me to go where?"

"Um… To a bar."

Minako stared at Shin, eyes narrowed. She could see every detail of his face, from the please-don't-smash-my-face-in smile to the beads of nervous sweat rolling down his cheek.

"No way."

"But, Miai!" he whined in protest. "Pleeease?"

"No. There's nothing you can say that'll convince me."

He tried to fight off another whine and turned around. "I guess Sai, Aiyana and I will have fun by ourselves…"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!"

Shin took off running as she drew her katana, grinning. There was no way she wouldn't show up now!

* * *

Sai's eyes couldn't help but stare at the pink tinged on Aiyana's cheeks.

"What was that?" she asked quietly.

"Shin-niisan said we ought to go out together tonight. I think it'd be fun."

"Oh… um… alright, then. Meet you there." She started away from her teammate.

"Why were you blushing?" Sai asked her curiously.

Her face went red as a rose. "N-No reason!"

Sai watched as she started hurrying away. "How odd. I guess Shin-niisan is correct; girls are unpredictable."

* * *

The word that could best describe Minako's mood when she arrived at the bar is furious. She scanned the bar for the younger girl, but didn't see her.

"Minako?" asked someone.

Her head whipped around, sapphire blues zoning in on Izumo and Kotetsu.

"What?" she snapped.

They exchanged a look. "Care to join us for a drink?"

One eyebrow went up. _Does everyone want to make me mad today?_

However, they convinced her. How is still a mystery to this day.

What was also a mystery is how they got her to drink so much that she got drunk.

* * *

Aiyana had no idea what the night had in store for her.

"Aiyana!" Minako called her, her words slurred.

Well, there came her adventure.

"I think you look fabulous! Your hair is messed up though, you should get Sai to fix it, and then make out with him! He's so sweet! I like Sai, Sai's so nice. His name is like a weapon. Not like Shin. Shin is evil, he's the body part that you kick when you hate someone! OH! I should go kick Shin in the Shin! When you get done making out with Saaaiii you've got to give me deeeeetaaaiiillss."

Izumo and Kotetsu promptly burst out laughing from behind her.

Aiyana's face went a deep shade of red and she smoothed down her hair.

"Minako, you're drunk!" she hissed, fearfully glancing at Sai, who was watching the drunken blond with interest. "And where did you get the impression that I wanted to make out with Sai?!"

Shin, on the other side of his brother, was looking very offended. "I am a better hairdresser than him, and I am NOT evil, thank you very much! I'm your soulmate!"

Sai asked, "What's a good technique for 'making out'? And does Aiyana really want that?"

The girl slid low in her chair, revealing only her crimson forehead. "Can I go home now?" she squeaked.

Minako tilted her head. "Home? You can't go home! Your mother will kill me if you go home like you are!" She looked around at everyone else. "Sai! You're here! I'm so happy you're here! Now you can make out with Aiyana!" She turned to point at Aiyana dramatically. "And don't you give me that look, Aiyana, you know you like him. You like him, you lurrve him, you really really really wanna get your freak on~~"

She paused, looking at Shin.

"YOU!" She yelled, taking out her katana and pointing it at him. "You said you were my Soulmate! But you're evil, and evil people always lie, therefore you LIED and that's BAD. DIE!"

She swung her sword randomly at Shin, him dodging each rapid drunken swing.

Then she proceeded to drop her Katana and curl up in a ball and go to sleep, mumbling to herself. "I don't want to go to sleep, Mother."

Aiyana looked down at her, sighing. "Then why did you take me here in the first place?" she asked nobody in particular.

"Poor Miai," Shin sighed, dusting himself off. "Here, Aiyana, I give her a kiss and she'll get better-"

"I don't think that'll help any," Aiyana whispered. "Sorry..."

Sai smiled at Aiyana. "I'll help you with Minako, and then we can 'get our freak on', since you really want to."

"She doesn't really want to," Shin told him as Aiyana went beet red. His gaze traveled to Minako. "She's gonna have one hell of a hangover when she wakes up."

"Thanks for the warning," Aiyana grumbled, staring down hopelessly at the blond's peacefully sleeping form.

"No problem!" Shin beamed as he scooped the unconscious girl up. "Now, where does she live?"

* * *

Minako woke up the next day cursing the world and all in it, especially Shin. She didn't know what happened after she passed out, but considering Aiyana and Sai weren't strong enough to carry her body back to her apartment, she guessed Shin had carried her home.

"I hope Aiyana isn't too mad for what I said." She mumbled to herself, before going outside. "God, why is it so bright?!" She exclaimed, holding her head as she looking at her watch. "She's most likely out training with her sensei..." And with that, she strode determinedly to go apologize for her drunken antics.

* * *

Aaden raised an eyebrow at Sai's explanation, trying desperately to keep the corners of his mouth straight. "Minako said that?"

"Yes. She did." Sai looked from side to side. "Does she really like me like that? Shin-niisan explained what it all meant..."

"I dunno. OI, SHORTCAKE!" Aaden called to his twin, who was talking with their sensei. "I didn't realize you had such antics!"

Aiyana blushed, frowning at him before keeping her gaze away from Sai's.

"What was that about?" Yamato asked, clearly confused.

"Nevermind," she half grumbled, half whispered. In truth, she didn't know what she was feeling. She just wanted to train, go home, and lock herself in her room so she wouldn't have to face anyone.

Unfortunately for Aiyana, when she got home and locked herself in her room, Minako was climbing through the window. "Now, I understand you're probably mad, but let me apologize BEFORE you start throwing things..." Minako sighed. "Well, I was drunk and very blunt and I sorta made myself into a jerk. I'm sorry that I did so, and I'm sorry that you probably got teased all day, and I'm ESPECIALLY sorry that I probably made it awkward for Sai and you to be on a team together. Just PLEASE don't hate me!"

Aiyana, who had opened her mouth and promptly shut it, now opened her mouth again.

"I, uh, wasn't mad. Aaden teased me a little, but Yamato-sensei used the ghoul eyes on him." She gave a small giggle. "And it's Sai. It'll only be a little awkward for me, at first, then it'll get better. And I don't hate you, you were REALLY drunk. I think you ought to be apologizing Shin for trying to behead him. He DID get you home safely."

Minako, who had smiled softly as she assured her that she wasn't hated, glared at the floor when she finished talking. "I'm not going to apologize to that stupid sissy. OH GOD! I have to move! He knows where I live now! I'LL NEVER GET ANY PEACE!"

She jumped out the window, presumably to talk to the Hokage about moving.

Aiyana frowned. _Should I warn Shin? Minako might come after him..._ she wondered. Then she shook her head. _Hopefully Shin will be able to defend himself. But maybe I should go along and make sure no one's hurt..._

With a sigh, she got up and went out the front door

When Aiyana got to the scene Minako was yelling at Shin. "AND ANOTHER THING! HOW COULD YOU INVITE THEM HERE, TO KONOHA, WITHOUT WARNING ME!? THIS IS GOING TO BE HELL! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU THAT MADE ME DESERVE THIS?!" Shin blinked.

"I was just trying to get you to loosen up..."

"I WAS JUST DRUNK LAST NIGHT! HOW MUCH MORE 'LOOSE' CAN I GET! MICHIKO IS A DEMON! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE INVITED HER OR SHIKARI HERE!" Shin held up his hands in a surrender sign.

"I heard Michiko has a new girlfriend, her name's Kouri, she's supposed to come along too..." At this, Minako stormed off.

Aiyana blinked. "You invited Michiko here?!"

Shin gave a laugh. "Yup. She's fiiiine..."

The girl looked at him, jaw dropped. "But... she's like a she-demon! Kouri, too! Shikari's alright... but Michiko and Kouri scare me!"

"Have you seen them?"

"No... but I heard about them from Minako..."

"That's just Miai's biased opinion."

She turned around to go back home. _I knew I should've stayed home…_

* * *

Authors' Chatter:

Key: he he he.

Aleka: finally over my writers block (does happy dance)

Sai: here I thought you were busy with school.

Theta: we both were!

Aiyana: oh dear.

Aaden: who's next to write?

Key & Theta: it's her turn. (points to each other)

Aleka: hmm... I think we need a vote.

Yamato: what's next?

Key: you'll have to find out.


	9. Visitors

Still own nothing but the ocs. Anyone ask for a party?

* * *

_Visitors_

"Finally! We're here!" said a girl with pale blonde hair and pale green eyes.

"Stop your whining." Scolded a girl with black hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh stop it you two." Groaned a guy with short silver hair and teal eyes.

"Shut up Royan!"

"Touchy Kouri."

"Shikari, make them stop." Begged a girl with long dark green hair and gold eyes.

"Oh, let them be Luzia." Sighed a girl with long red hair with white ends.

"Fine Tsukiko."

They kept going until the reached the gates of Konoha.

* * *

Aiyana was waiting patiently at the gates. Every few minutes she would go and pace back and fourth. Sai watched Aiyana as she paced.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Aiyana stopped and looked at him, not sure on what to say.

"Huh?"

"Every few minutes, you start pacing again."

"Oh. Well I…"

They heard a bunch of footsteps and looked towards the gate. Izumo and Kotetsu were questioning a group of sand nins. There were four girls and one guy. One girl with shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes was wearing a green shirt and black pants. She kept glancing up at sky. The second girl with mid-length black hair and ice blue eyes was wearing a light blue short tank top and black shorts. Every now and then she would lean towards the girl with pale blonde and pale green eyes, who was wearing red short sleeve shirt, black vest, black shorts with a kunai pack strapped to thigh, calf-high ninja shoes and whisper something in her ear. The guy with silver hair and teal eyes was wearing a red t-shirt and black pants, slightly adjusted the belt holding his swords.

"Uzumaki?" question Izumo. "Do you know Naruto?"

"Um… I don't think so." Replied the girl with long red hair with white ends and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a knee length purple dress and black fingertip less gloves.

"There's another one?" groaned the girl with long dark green hair, gold eyes and dark skin. She was wearing black shorts, tan tank top with a white mesh shirt over it and a grey overlong shirt with a hood.

"Nara? Do you know Shikamaru?"

"Unfortunately, I do." Shikari answered.

"What's going on?" Minako whispered in Aiyana's ear.

Aiyana jumped a mile at Minako's voice. She was too intent on watching the group that she didn't hear Minako approaching.

"Mina!"

"Oh shit." Minako cursed under her breath.

Sai watched with interest as the group moved towards Minako. Aiyana moved closer to Sai as the group approached.

"So Mina… how have you been?" Shikari asked.

"I've been mostly good."

"Mostly? Trouble with the boys?" Michiko teased.

"None that you care about." Minako said through gritted teeth.

"Will you be kind enough to show us where we'll be staying at?" Tsukiko asked.

"Miai!"

All eyes turned to see Shin coming towards them. Minako inwardly groaned when he arrived.

"Go away Shin." she growled.

"But Mi-"

Luzia stepped forward and rested a hand on Shin's forearm.

"Do you know where this place is?" she asked, pointing to a name on the paper.

A smile formed on Shin's face.

"Sure I do."

"Could you please show me where it is?"

Shin gave a nod as Luzia linked arms with him. Michiko liked arms with Minako and led her away. Kouri stopped in front of Aiyana. Aiyana slinked back behind Sai.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Shikari asked.

"N-no." Aiyana stammered. "He's my teammate."

Kouri smirked, bending down and glancing at Sai before locking her pale green eyes on Aiyana.

"But you like each other."

"N-no!"

"We don't?" Sai seemed confused. "I thought we were friends."

"That's not what she means-"

"Just get married already!" Kouri shouted. "You two bicker like an old married couple!"

"Wh-what?" whispered Aiyana, her face going red.

"Kouri! Shikari! Come on!" Michiko yelled.

Shikari turned to join the others when

_-Smack!-_

She had collided with Shikamaru.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru grumbled.

Shikari started to giggle.

"Nice to see you too Maru."

It took Shikamaru a moment to realize who he had bumped into.

"Kari, it's been too long."

Instead of giving him a hug, Shikari grabbed his arm.

"You have to join us."

They took off and joined the rest of the group, leaving Aiyana and Sai trying to figure out what just happened.

* * *

Hours later

Laughter could be heard coming from the Tanwen restaurant. Aiyana and Aaden and Sai followed Minako inside to meet with the others. Their jaws dropped when they saw who was there. Tsukiko was sitting next to Itachi, whispering something in his ear. A small smile formed on his face. Kouri, Shikari and Shikamaru were laughing about something. Luzia was talking animatedly with Shin.

"Why that little…"

Michiko was talking with Naruto when she looked up and saw the others.

"Mina!" Michiko called out. "Come join us!"

Minako started to turn around when she bumped into someone.

"Join us for some fun and drinks." Royan said.

Before Minako could protest, Royan had grabbed her hand and Aiyana's, dragging them off towards the table.

"Seriously Mina, loosen up." Michiko insisted as she pushed a drink towards Minako.

Minako scowled at the drink before she took a sip. Every now and then she would catch a smile from the others. Seriously, why was everyone trying to get her to loosen up?

Aiyana tried to hide between Naruto and Sai. Royan and Kouri kept asking them questions. She didn't expect to come and get grilled about boys and such.

"Here."

Aiyana stared at the drink that was set down in front of her.

"It won't bite." Royan chuckled.

"What is it?"

"Lavender strawberry tea. It will calm your nerves."

Aiyana slowly picked up the drink, eyeing Royan the whole time. She listened to Naruto and Kouri laughing.

* * *

Later on

The group slowly started to leave for the night. Sai was caring a sleepy Aiyana on his back as he followed Aaden. Tsukiko and Naruto were loudly talking as Shikamaru was sandwiched between Shikari and Kouri. Itachi had disappeared hours earlier. Michiko and Luzia were having fun dancing their way to the hotel with Shin. Royan glanced at Minako and smiled.

"It's okay Mina. We came out here because we missed you. We're not trying to anger you."

"I know..."

"I hope so. It's good to see you smiling again."

"Thanks Royan."

* * *

Authors' Chatter:

Aleka: party!

Sai: that was amusing to watch.

Theta: it seemed a little tame.

Key: you can't cause that much chaos in one night.

Aaden: you never know.

Aiyana: can I go now?

Everyone: NO!

* * *

Please review.


End file.
